1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a positioning device that is configured to work with a fixer for handheld, portable, mobile devices to hold and suspend a mobile electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a portable game player, an electronic book, a GPS device or a tablet computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, handheld, mobile devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers have been popular, and nowadays almost everyone has one. While these mobile devices are relatively compact and light-weight, holding them in hand for a sustained time period is still a significant, accumulative burden to muscle, and this is particularly true for people lacking exercise.
There are some fixers designed for small-size mobile devices, but these fixers commonly fail to provide the advantages desired by users, such as being easy to mount and dismount, being compact and light, and being retractable, thereby being more portable.
The existing fixing tools for mobile devices are mainly using a flexible hose ended with a clamp that is configured to hold the whole tool on a table plate. While such an existing fixing tool is effective in suspending a mobile device over a table, it is structurally weak and tends to deform and come down after a long term of suspension. Also due to its weakness, for operating the mobile device, a user has to first use one hand support the mobile device from its back and then use the other hand to touch the touch screen. Thus causes the existing fixing tools to be unfavorable to mobile device operation.
Moreover, in the existing fixing tool, the clamp can only work well with a planar support. However, when leaving a house and used in a public transportation vehicle, such as a MRT train, a subway or a bus, where there are only vertical mopstick handrails, the fixing tool fails because its clamp cannot engage with the handrails effectively. The above-mentioned problems are for us to solve.